In radio communication systems including radio base stations and radio terminals, one of neighboring radio base stations is determined as a connection destination of a radio terminal in accordance with received powers of radio signals from the radio base stations.
In a case where radio communications performed by radio terminals existing in a cell that is the communication area provided by a radio base station become equal to or greater than the capacity of the radio base station, the radio base station regulates the communications to reduce the load for the radio communications (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).